According to Plan
by Scarlette Symphony
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori are getting married, Aizen's the best man, Orihime the maid of honor, and amongst the usual stresses of weddings, love triangles spring up. Will Hitsugaya and Hinamori come out of this alive and in love? Or decide to end their love?


_Disclaimer- I dont own Bleach, nor it's characters. However, this concept is mine, so don't rip me off. _

_Notes: I thought it would be cute little plot- NOT a one shot, rating will change due to mature content AKA lemon status. I tried me damnest to get everybody by their first names, even though Im sure more of use are familiar with character's last names then their first. Hence whenever I introduce a character by Last name and first name (in that order) and then proceed to call them by their first name. _

_Read and review, most importantly enjoy. _

_-Scarlette_

* * *

The radio softly jittered in the background, the wind blew softly, and the sun was bright and warm. It was the stereo typical perfect day. Hinamori Momo sighed contently to herself as she drummed her pen on the desk, looking outside her window with a dreamy gaze. The paper in front of her was a list of sorts, totally mismatched, with names of people, foods, flowers, dates and times. Small arrows connected some ideas together with prices and company names. It was only a mess that Momo could understand. It was a happy mess that she was very much in love with, very fond of, and couldn't believe that would be happening some time soon. She smiled, a small giggle escaping her. Her wedding was going to go according to plan.

Momo locked her apartment door, and ran down a set of stairs, taking her to the building's main hall. "Good morning Ms. Hinamori," the door man greeted her, as she opened the door for her.

She smiled in response, shooting a good morning over her shoulder. Fresh morning air filled Momo's nose, and into her lungs. The early morning sounds of Tokyo began to fill her ears. A car starting down the street, businesses opening for the day, children running down the street trying to catch up with friends to walk to school together. In the distance Momo could hear the slight roaring of the subway system. She smiled, it was just another day, where things always seemed to go right. Walking down the street, Momo tried to recall a bad day she ever had. Grant it, she had the occasion few. The day her boss nearly chewed her out for misplacing his meeting notes, the day she received a jay-walking ticket, the month where she was told she didn't pay her rent and it was late. The occasion bad days, but really, they all turned out right for Momo in the end. The meeting notes she had lost, her boss didn't need, in fact the idea he was going to pitch was so bad he was glad he didn't have anything to remind him what to say, eventually leading to a promotion for Momo. When she was a registered felon, and appearing in court, it had been proven by the picture that was taken of her jay-walking, was due to faulty lights because of the construction that was going on behind her. Her rent really was paid that month; her manager had just misplaced the check, and gave Momo free electricity for the next month. Somehow, things always turned out just right for Hinamori Momo.

"Karma really does take care of me," she said to herself with a small smile.

Hinamori Momo was flooded with a wave of morning greetings as soon as she entered her office building. She worked for a large magazine corporation that seemed to have its hand in everything, not specializing in just a single thing, but many. From home and family, to video games, and celebrity news. Quite the popular co-worker, because of her sweet and innocent demeanor, and willingness to help others, Hinamori was greeted thus every time she had come to work. Smiling and waving, Momo slowly made her way to the elevator, pushing the number 8 button as she comfortably stood next to several other co-workers.

"Good morning Ms. Hinamori." a woman said behind her.

Momo looked behind her. "Good morning to you Ms. Nanao!" She replied brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fairing," Nanao Ise said bluntly. Small bags were under eyes, expertly covered with makeup. Momo could tell she was tired though. Must be her higher up, Momo told herself. She recalled seeing Ms. Nanao with her boss a while back, having to run an errand to their floor. He was a flamboyant man; his choice of clothing was at least, it was clear his weakness was women and good sake. Momo did have to admit he was attractive in his own way, what was his name though?

Kon? Kyon? Momo guessed to herself. Or was it Kyo? Kyouraku! That was it! Kyouraku Shunsui.

"Mister Kyouraku working you hard?" Momo asked the tired looking Ise.

She let out a small noise of frustration. "I honestly don't know how this man was able to work without me." The elevator dinged, indicating it had reached a floor requested. A few people shuffled off, letting the remaining in the elevator stand a little easier. "He's just a mess, unorganized; he seems to care little if he has a job tomorrow or not, or if he lives out in the streets!"

"Come now, Ise," Momo tried to make her feel better. "Remember, your boss is only as good as you are, and I know you're an excellent staff member! I'm sure you're all he really needs to run his department properly."

Ise smiled, rolling her eyes. "I don't think I get paid enough to deal with Mister Kyouraku." The elevator dinged once more. Floor 6, department of human resources. The guys that made sure everyone got their pay checks, everyone was being treated fairly, and making sure all their employees had the benefits they needed. "Anyway," Nanao Ise began to exit the elevator "Send me an email with your wedding date, alright? Got any idea when yet?"

"I'm thinking maybe fall." Momo replied

"Fall is a good season." Ise said with a smile, as she left the elevator. "I'll see you later." She waved a hand behind her back, stepping into the mess of a human resource department. Momo sighed for her, it was a department few would want to go into, it required much straightening out and getting everything into shape, but nobody else could seem to do it besides Nanao Ise.

Two floors above, Momo left the elevator, greeting fellow coworkers as she drifted to her office. Momo wasn't head of the advertising department, instead she was a supervisor of sorts, a vice captain to the department. Momo's office wasn't large in size, but wasn't small either, it fit her, her desk, all her work belongings and pictures nicely. The view wasn't the best; there were several other floors above her head, but it pleasant none the less. Just height enough to see over some of the other buildings, but low enough to be set in the shadows of taller buildings during the sun's peak. Momo turned on her computer, listening to the small motors starting up, the power button blinking. She opened up her blinds, letting a decent amount of light into her office. Sitting back down, Momo's computer had started up; just meaning another day's work was ahead of her. Clicking on her profile, she thought for a moment. A fall wedding? Would that be alright? It was in the season where not to many events would be in the way, not to many people were married in the fall if she recalled correctly, so booking a caterer, a church, and a banquet hall wouldn't be a problem in the least. But what worried Momo the most was a fall wedding going to be okay with him?

Momo made a face, and picked up her pencil, letting it drum against the desk gently- a habit of hers. She thought once more of all the flowers she wanted, how she wanted her dress to look, what kind of cake would be best, how the cake would look. A traditional cake? Vanilla or chocolate? Why a traditional cake though? It seemed dull and had been done so many times. She thought about different cake places, and different bakers. Her mind wandered over to her dress again, but then she suddenly thought of her bride's maid's dresses. Making another face of frustration, Momo thought about the color, the cut, how many brides' maids there would be. She stopped her pencil drumming for a second- most importantly WHO would be her bride's maids? Names instantly came to her mind, good friends she had been with since grade school, maybe family members. What about the best man? She shook her head, that wasn't her's to worry about, it was the groom's duty to choose his best man. Her mind darted between decisions, people, dresses, locations, cakes, the main course. She started to reach for another piece of paper to take down more notes and her thoughts, she still had several places to call to make sure they were available, caterers to check out and compare prices, but all of it really didn't matter till she knew a fall wedding would be alright with her husband to be. Momo let out a sigh.

"What's up Momo?" A voice asked concern.

Momo looked up from her desk and smiled wirily at the figure standing in her door. It was a girl with rather large, but great looking breast and long orange hair. She was bubbly in personality, a joy to have around and always concerned for others before herself. "Nothing much Orihime." Momo replied.

"Liar." Orihime frowned, taking a seat in front of Momo's desk. "What so frustrated about?" She inquired once more.

"I don't know," Momo shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, my minds been racing with wedding this, and wedding that, since her proposed. I don't even have a date yet and I'm fretting over foods, flowers, dresses, guests." She proceeded to rattle off several more things.

Orihime smiled gently and reached for Momo's hand, patting it softly. "One step at a time." She said assuringly. "It'll all get done I'm sure, especially the way you work Momo!" Orihime smiled brightly at her friend.

Momo found that she too was smiling, it was hard not to smile when Orihime smiled, it was contagious. She thanked Orihime silently, for being there for her, like she always had been. They had been friends for ages. They actually went to the same high school together, different classes though, but some how managed to catch each other's eye in the morning, knowing something was there between them. After graduating from high school, and into her first semester at college, Momo found Orihime once more late one night on a coffee run. Both girls were pulling an all nighter for a biology exams. Turned out they were in the same class, and from there, Orihime and Momo's friendship blossomed for the years to come, and even worked for the same company in the same department. Though Momo was vice of the department, it meant nothing to her. Orihime was a simple advertisement designer and planner, an underling really, but it was known that Orihime worked her huge heart out on each assignment.

Orihime smiled again, telling Momo it would all be okay. Momo responded, "Orihime,"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be one of my bride's maids?" Momo asked.

Orihime smiled widely, her bubbly personality dominating over her. She began to ramble of pretty dresses and the beloved union two people in love, how romantic it was, how wonderful it would be for her to be apart of the whole situation. She proceeded to dance around the around the room, making noises of joy and glee. Momo sat stunned at her desk, you'd think after years of knowing Orihime this still wouldn't surprise her. A few people outside of the office stuck there heads around corners, peering into Momo's office, wondering what all the commotion was about. "I take it that you will be?" Momo asked the dancing bride's maid.

Orihime bounded to the desk in a flash, taking nearly all of Momo into her arms. "Will I ever!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad," Momo told her.

After a few more minutes of Orihime's rampage about being a bride's maid in the wedding, she eventually skipped out of Momo's office, telling just about everyone that came across her path. Momo could only smile at her friend's enthusiasm.  
It was early into the afternoon, when Momo has just came back from the coffee room, a mug on her desk piping out with what was tea. She wasn't into coffee like she use to be, the good old college days had drained her of that effect, and now a matured business woman, Momo drank tea and rarely touched any coffee of any form. She took a small sip of her drink, testing the temperature, and looked over to her computer. She noticed that she had a new email and scrolled over it. She took another sip of her tea as the email loaded and popped onto her screen.

**"Momo,  
Fantastic job on the new magazine spread."  
-_Kuchiki Rukia_**

Momo smiled for a second, it was a good thing her boss liked the magazine spread, Momo had put alot of effort to make it all fit, to make sure all the pictures were connected and that the add made total and complete sense. It took her a solid week to come up with the pitch and the pictures she had wanted to use, Orihime actually helped Momo with a few picture selections, suggesting what would make the all around bigger impact. Momo imagined the magazine spread would be put on display down on the main floor, like all new spreads usually were, and that she'd eventually get sick of seeing her hard to put together work within a few days. But at least it was done, and Rukia liked it. Momo found it hard to actually please Rukia when she first came to the head of the advertising department. Momo's old boss was just looked for a paycheck, not quality, and was happy with whatever was put out, even it were a stick figure, and call it a day. Momo unfortunately, let herself slip into this routine. She would forget to do assignments or put them off, mainly because all her time at work was to clean up after her boss and not do what she was hired to do, and finish them as she took the subway to work. The finished projects weren't great, but they weren't bad either, just enough to get by. But when Kuchiki Rukia transferred in, she demanded more. At first Momo wasn't able to keep pace with such a woman, and felt that it might be time to find another job, but after her first new spread under the guidance and help from Rukia, her worked turned out better then ever. Rukia was a nice refreshing change, and was the kind of head of department, that Momo needed.

Closing the email, there was a knock at Momo's office door. "Come in," she said without looking up from her computer.

"Delivery for Ms. Hinamori."

"Leave it there on the table." She told the delivery man as she began to type out an email to some of her subordinates.

"I need a signature." The delivery man informed her. Momo stopped her typing for a moment, only to find a bundle of roses in her face. "That or you could just pay me in kisses."

Momo peered around the roses only to find a tuft of white hair and a handsome smile. "Whitey-chan!" she exclaimed.

Putting the flowers down he let out a sound of frustration. "You know I don't like being called "whitey-chan" in public."

Momo made a pouty face. "But its cute."

"Not in public." He warned her once more.

"Fine," Momo continued to pout.

"You don't like the flowers I got you?" He asked her, trying to change the subject, actually trying to make her feel guilty.

Momo touched one of the roses delicately. "I love them Toushirou!"

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou was the man that Momo would be marrying, he was intelligent, handsome, and for the longest time- nobody could quite understand it- single. Momo had actually met Toushirou several months before they even started dating. A succssesful business man in the computer industry, Toushirou bought the magazine company that Momo worked for; they had actually met at the Christmas party when rumors were circulating what kind of man the head of the company was like. Nobody knew who he was, what he looked like, or what he was like for that matter. Momo had just spilt wine on her dress, and in a rather upset matter stormed from the room heading for the bathroom, bumping with Toushirou without a word of apology. The next morning a group of people were swelled into the main office building, wondering what all the fuss was about Momo joined them. Asking a friend from accounting, Kira Izuru, what was happening.

"That's the guy that just bought our company." He informed Momo, almost in disbelief. "I mean, look at him! Can you believe he's such a power house in the business industry?"  
Momo stood on tips of her feet. She saw a shock of pure white hair on a short, actually a little taller then her, man. He wore a sharp business suit of charcoal black, a red tie in the center of his chest, and what seemed like a chain of a pocket watch dangled from his pocket to the back of his trousers. Obviously his sectary was following close suit, a folder in hand, a pen tucked behind her ear. She was rather beautiful, and had long wavy golden brown hair. She heard the male co-workers comment about her breast, and heard the name Matsumoto Rangiku tie with it. Momo continued to look at the man who was now head of her company. It took her a moment, but she realized it was the man she has bumped into, rather rudely, the night before. She made noise of desperation and slowly trudged up to her office. She was surely going to be fired.

She heard from the news room, a nick name at the time for the human resource department -since it was in poor condition then- that Mr. Hitsugaya was making rounds to all departments that day, greeting to know all his employees as best as he could, but really just wanted to meet with each head and vice of every department. Momo was dreading this, she had been vice of the department only for a short amount of time, she wasn't sure if he was going to judge her as qualified for her position, or most importantly instantly recognize her for being that rude wench that rammed into him the night before. An hour passed from when she heard the news of the passing through, and there was a sudden commotion of her then boss, running into her office, saying rather clearly that Mr. Hitsugaya was now entering their floor. Momo sighed, and wished for the best. Standing from her desk, Momo made quick hace to the elevator and stood there ready with her higher up to greet Mr. Hitsugaya and his sectary Ms. Mastsumoto. The elevator dinged.  
The sharply dressed man exited from the elevator looking around at the floor, and the rest of the member of the department-

"Of advertisement." Mastumoto told her boss, reading her notes. "Head of the department is Mr. Yokotan." He made a noise of greeting, obviously trying to kiss ass. Momo took a deep breath. "Vice head of the department is Ms. Hinamori."

Momo put on a brilliant smile. "It's good to have you visit with us Mr. Hitsugaya!" She smiled at his sectary, "We're glad to have you with us as well Ms. Matsumoto!"  
Hitsugaya eyed Momo for a moment, almost as if looking her over. Matsumoto also looked at her, but she smiled too, telling Momo everything was going to be alright. Or so Momo hoped.

"Let us speak in your office Mr.Yokotan." The voice was clear, crisp, and commanded respect. Momo held her breath when she heard Hitsugaya speak, afraid that if she did take in air while Hitsugaya was speaking, she'd loose her job that instant. "Your vice will come with us also." He said to Momo, more then anybody else.  
What was she going to do? Protest? She followed the pack of people heading to Yokotan's office. Co-workers following them with their eyes. Momo could hear the excited whispers of her co-workers, all she wanted was to sit back at her desk and have the day be done. She closed the door, as Hitsugaya spoke with them. From what memory could recollect he looked over the advertisements that Momo had published, he was pleased with her work and she thanked him. He continued on to question what it was Yokotan did for his department, he stammered for a few minutes, fumbling over his words, side tracking from the question, trying his hardest not to answer Hitsugaya.

"I see." Hitsugaya said. "Then I'll be on my way."

Momo and Yokotan bowed with respect. There was a light bump into Momo's shoulder. She looked confused, looking up to Hitsugaya. "My apologies." He told her. "That's what you're suppose to say when you bump into someone you know." He smiled at her. Momo blushed furiously, and imagined herself pulling a trigger to the gun next to hear head.

Yokotan was fired two weeks later, not to anybody's surprise really. Momo ran the department for the time being, and was still keeping up with her own duties as vice of the department. It was nearly two months till they were told a replacement was found. The week before though, Mastumoto came down to visit Momo.

"Momo," she said knocking on the door.

Momo looked up from her work she was doing at the time. She smiled, by this time her and Matsumoto were on friendly terms with each other, "Afternoon Ms. Matsumoto."  
"Call me Rangiku," she told Momo as she entered the room. "I've got something to ask you."

Momo looked at her, "What's up?"

"How would you like to be head of the advertising department?" It was sudden question Momo wasn't expecting. "I mean, you've been running it all these months, we know you can do it."

Momo thought silently to herself for several moments she knew being head of the department meant more money, but it also meant pushing more paper work, and she would less of the magazine spreads that she enjoyed doing so much. "I majored in advertising."" Momo began to explain to Rangiku, "Not how to judge people's works. I'm not cut out for it. I appreciate it greatly that Mr. Hitsugaya would think of me so highly, but I would have to decline at this moment."

"True to your trade! I can respect that." Rangiku said with a smile as she left the room. "I'll see you later Momo."

Mr. Hitsugaya had sent an email to Momo later on that afternoon, stating that he understood Momo's decision and respected her for it, and that starting next week a new head would be present. Her name was Kuchiki Rukia.

Momo continued to meet Rangiku and Hitsugaya down the halls and made small chat with them on several occasions for several months, but she didn't expect to actually meet Hitsugaya out of the work place. It was a sunny Saturday, a great day for taking pictures. Momo had a hobby of taking amateur photographs; she picked up her camera, and proceeded to walk to the local park. She heard the laughter of children, the ringing of bicycle bells, and the chiming of the wind. Snapping a few pictures of flowers and a few birds, Momo wandered down the park path, keeping an eye open for anything interesting she would be able to take a picture of. Quietly humming to herself Momo heard the soft knocking of...she wasn't quite sure what. Following the sound Momo pushed her way past bushed and tree branches till she reached a clearing. What she found rather surprised. Mr. Hitsugaya stood there with a wooden katana in hand, showing a handful of children how to spar. She smiled and watched for a few moments. She heard Hitsugaya kindly instruct the children how to properly parry and counter, told the importance of resistance versus strength, and that the strong never picked on the weak. How honorable! Momo told herself.

"Ms. Hinamori, if you had something to ask, you'd better ask it then instead of standing there."

Momo snapped back to reality, noticing Hitsugaya clearly looking at her. She pointed at herself, he nodded. Unable to think of any reasons to politely turn tail and hide, Momo made her way past the sparring children and stood next to Hitsugaya. "Um, how are you?" she asked, unsure of what to exactly say.

"Good, thank you. Why are you here?" he asked her.

Momo bit her lip. "Well, um." It was like she was groping in the dark for words she couldn't find. "I was out taking pictures, and I guess I heard your sparring pupils here, and well...here I am!" she said brightly. "I didn't know you taught kendo Mr. Hitsugaya." she added quickly.

"Something I like to do in my spare time." he told her. "I first started learning kendo at their age, one of the best things I ever did with myself. Best way to learn about yourself and others, in a positive manner." Momo smiled. This was side to Mr. Hitsugaya she didn't expect in the least. She imagined he took off to far away, secluded islands, with beautiful woman every weekend. Not teaching elementary children kendo.

"Do you mind if I take a few shots of you and your pupils?" Momo asked quite suddenly.

She could have sworn a small blush flashed across Hitsugaya's face. "If you want."

The rest of the afternoon Momo proceeded to take pictures of the children, and of their instructor. She captured excellent actions shots, several of which she was very proud of. When it became later into the afternoon, the children bid their teacher farewell and turned to go home in pairs. "Ill see you next weekend," he called after them all. "And be careful going home!"

Momo smiled, she seemed to be smiling alot this afternoon. "Don't worry so much Mr. Hitsugaya."

"Toushirou." he told her.

She stood there confused for a second. "I beg your pardon?" Momo asked.

"We're not at work," Hitsugaya replied. "You can call me Toushirou."

"Oh, yes, of course." Momo said quietly. She wasn't sure how to quite respond to this, but she felt very embarrassed and uneasy all of a sudden. Her heart started to beat faster when she looked at Toushirou. "Hey," there was a pause. "Do you want to get coffee of something?" he asked, it seemed like for once that when Toushirou said something it wasn't with confidence. It almost seemed like he was nervous.

"I don't drink coffee." she said.

"Ah," was all Toushirou could manage to say.

"But I do drink tea."

* * *

Toushirou's and Momo's courtship continued on for the next year and a half, with him finally proposing to her early in the spring. Toushirou heard of a new tea house that opened up in the neighborhood, and insisted that they went to see if it met Momo's approval. He dragged her out later in the morning, holding hands as they walked down the streets together. Momo smiled and played with his fingers as they reached their destination. They were seated in the garden, most of the flowers in bloom, the sweet smells of spring lingering in the air. They spoke of work for the next few minutes as they waited for their waitress to come to their table. Momo was explaining her next spread, and was wondering Toushirou thought of it. Though dating Momo, he told her honestly of what he thought, his opinion, and she respected him for that. If anything, she felt that was one of Toushirou's most attractive traits. His honesty. They had ordered the house specialty tea, for the season, was a ginger mint. The waitress left the pot on the table, telling them that the tea would be ready in about five minutes.

"It's such a nice tea house." Momo exclaimed looking around the garden they were seated in. It was traditional Japanese garden for the most part, a pond for the koi fish, cherry blossom trees planted in almost every available space. "But, you know where the bathroom is?" she asked with a sheepish smile.

Excusing herself Mom went to the bathroom, that gave Toushirou the perfect moment to execute his plan. When she returned, Toushirou pointed at the tea pot. "It's ready."

"Is it?" Momo sat down, and put her nose to the pot. She could smell the strong ginger, but the freshness of the mint. "It smells delicious!" She touched the handle gingerly with her finger tips, testing if it was safe enough to pour. "Shall I?" She asked. Toushirou only nodded. He seemed fidgety, Momo looked at him for. "Everything alright Whitey-chan?" She had started calling him White-chan several months back in the winter, and how it suited him so much. He made a face that obviously stated- why wouldn't I be alright? She proceeded to pour the tea into his cup first. The steamy liquid was a light amber color, the aromas filling her lungs. She heard a small clicking noise in the tea pot, Momo scrunched her face in confusion. "Must have gotten a twig in the tea." She picked up a long spoon, meant to dig out the extra twigs and bigger chunks of herbs that managed to get past the filtering. The pot felt unusually light to the touch, she only poured half a cup of tea for Toushirou and none for herself yet, why did it seem like it was empty? She removed the lid away from the tea pot, and dug in with the spoon. There was a light scrapping as she dug around the pot trying to find the twig; instead she dug out an engagement ring.

Momo looked dumbfounded when she took out the spoon, and there lying in the center was the ring. It was white gold, a rather large dark sapphire in the center, embedded into the ring. She looked from the ring to Toushirou, enable to speak.

"I know you don't like diamonds." he began; he was fiddling with his fingers underneath the table, unable to keep eye contact with Momo. "So I thought a black sapphire would be nice...and for your wedding ring we can do the tradition diamond or whatever it is you like." he paused for a moment. He just realized everything he say came out wrong. It wasn't what he planned on saying, he was suppose to purpose first. Idiot! He yelled at himself. All that time practicing in front of the mirror, pacing around the room, thinking of the right thing to say to Momo, what was the right way to purpose. "I mean...I mean." Words were failing him greatly at this point. "That is if...you'll marry me." He hit his hand to his forehead. He screwed this up too! DUMBASS, he told himself angrily. He hurriedly stood from his seat, and kneeled on one knee next to Momo. "What I meant to say," he began, "Is that I love you Momo." Confidence returning to him. He looked up at her, his eyes not letting her's go. It seemed like she was ready to cry, her mind unable to register what was happening, but her heart knowing all too well. "Marry me Momo."

It wasn't a question, it didn't have to be. He didn't need to ask to marry her; she was already his, always and forever. "Yes." She said, nodding her head. "Yes!" she said even more loudly, letting a few tears escape her. "Of course I will!"

* * *

Momo lovingly placed the roses next to the picture of her and Toushirou on her desk. The couple was happily smiling in the picture, Toushirou's arms around her, a summer time picture near the beach. "Toushirou," Momo began.

"Close your blinds" He didn't let her finish.

"Huh?" She questioned, looking over at him. He had made his way to the office door, shut it soundly and locked it. He looked at her with a devious smile.

"Close your blinds." He told her once more.

Momo smiled back at him, a small blush on her cheeks. "Toushirou," she said, watching him stalk towards her. "We're at work...We should be a professional relationship."

"I just gave you roses." He countered. "That's not very professional. And we're about to do isn't either."

"But, but." Momo stammered, as she pushed her up against her desk. "I mean, that's home life."

Toushirou reached over her, pushing a button on a remote. Her blinds her automatically closed. "Momo, you and I both know we've fooled around in my office."

"Nobody else was here! It was late at night!" She said now blushing even more furiously. She felt Toushirou's hand glide up her legs, she shuddered at his touch with pleasure.

"The entire company is here now!"

"Its lunch time." He responded. Toushirou planned this all too well, Momo had lost track of time as she typed away at her computer after the coffee break. She glanced at the

clock for a split second. It was lunch time; nearly all of the building was cleared out.

"Toushirou" She began seriously.

He let go of her, and looked at her. He knew that tone all too well. "I'm sorry."

"I just have a question for you." Momo told him

"What is it?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"What do you think of a fall wedding?"

He thought for a moment. "Do you have a precise date?"

"Not really."

"October 5th." he told her.

"Why then? I'm not complaining or anything." Momo said.

"It's that day my parents got married."

"So a fall wedding is alright?" Momo asked with smiling eyes.

"It's perfect." Toushirou smiled, and then pressed himself against her once more.

"One more thing!" Momo said quickly before they got too into the mood. Toushirou let out a small noise of irritation. "I know some of the people I want to people as my bride's maids but who do you want as your best man?"

"I've put some thought into this actually." Toushirou replied. "I have this friend; I've known him for ages, actually since elementary school. We've been there for each other through the thick and thin. Took kendo classes together, went to school together, did everything together really. I'm still in excellent contacts with him. Aizen Sousuke, I've mentioned him before right?" Momo nodded, Toushirou mentioned Aizen Sousuke on several occasions, he spoke rather fondly of him. In fact she spoke with Aizen Sousuke once, she picked up Toushirou's cell phone while he was in the shower, and it was Aizen calling. He seemed kind and gentle, professional, and all around good guy from what she was told. "I'm going to ask Aizen to be my best man." He said with a smile. "Now if there were any other question..." He let his hands glide up her legs once more; she shook her head with an impish smile on her face. "Good," and Toushirou kissed her passionately on the lips.

* * *

End Chapter One

* * *

_Neh, so how was it? Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry about spelling errors and if names were messed up here and there, spelling check doesnt seem to quite understand Japanese names. I'll post another chapter some time soon, for the mean time read my other stuff! _

_-Scarlette_

_**"My religion is very simple. My religion is kindness." -The Dalai Lama**_


End file.
